Creating A Family
by 12raerae
Summary: With a wedding looming, Jude and Tommy are in a world of crazyness. When three troubled kids are thrown into the mix, can they create a family, or just another broken home?
1. Characters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star. The only thing I own is that of my plot and original characters.

**

* * *

****Characters**

**Jude Harrison:** With wedding planning craziness invading her life, and having her first live in boyfri-,er,fiance, Jude is way past overwhelmed, but now a completely different brand of craziness splashes in, how will she deal? The youngest, Nat, is a joy, if a bit insecure, and Phoenix is protective, and partly rebellious, but, ironically Jude butts head with August. When Jude gets clued into a secret talent of August's, will she butt heads with _**Tommy**_ as well?

**Tom Quincy:** Life has been looking up for Tom, or at least it was. The music business, his past,hell not even Jude can prepare him for the most challenging task at hand ---Parenting. If he can't handle _**this**_, how the hell is he supposed to handle kids of his own?

**

* * *

****Original Characters**

**Phoenix December Robert Dutois**: 16 years old, and the eldest of three, this tough exteriored, yet surprisingly brainy older brother is determined to make sure that no harm comes to his younger siblings. After all, with his mother always out partying before she was put into rehab, he's been the adult in the family for so long. He's not quite sure how to give up all that responsibility, especially since he's sure there's no one in the world that can do it better than him. As far as he's concerned Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison-_**can go to hell**_

**August Roma Emily Dutois:** 14 years old, and the middle child, this "music nerd", as her loving older brother and most of her old 9th grade class back in Sun City, Arizona have dubbed her, has only one goal in mind; distancing herself as much as she possibly can from the unlucky couple that tries to take her in. And as long as she can hide behind a bad attitude, dark clothing and makeup, and the lingering thought of being 18 and free, she should be fine. What she doesn't know is that Jude Harrison knows this game, _**hell**_ she _**was**_ this girl 5 years ago, and she knows exactly how to get through to her. When Jude offers her the chance of a lifetime, can she swallow her pride and accept help or will she stay determined that she doesn't need any help from anyone?

**Natalie May London Dutois:** 11 years old, and the baby of the family, this preteen is full of silliness, life, fun, and above all, energy. Despite all this, at times she's just a bit mature for her age, so while a little _unorthodox_, it isn't exactly unexpected when she finds some friends in the form of the much older SME boys. You name a sport this girl probably has a trophy for it somewhere. But underneath every thing this girl is still stuck on the notion that her mother would much rather party with her ever-changing boyfriends than watch just one of her softball, soccer, or preteen lacrosse games.


	2. Tom Quincy: Friend, or Foe?

**K, so I'm new to this writing thing and I could use some pointers. In fact, I would appreciate any reviews. Big shout out to NotAContrivance for convincing me to go for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tom Quincy: Friend, or Foe?**

August: Foe

Phoenix: Foe

Natalie: Undecided

* * *

"Sho wha do we know 'bout dis Squinty guy, anyway?" August asked with a mouth full of toothpaste, as she brushed her teeth in front of a very dirty, cracked hotel, mirror. Phoenix, only in the very tiny hotel room was tapping away into a search engine on his laptop.

"Apparently, he's our uncle. And it's Quincy, actually. " Phoenix said

" An I, actully, don care. Hacct. Ptou." August said and then spat out the foamy substance, loudlyin an attempt to annoy her brother.

"H'm. What wonderful noises to wake up to on a glorious Saturday morning" the much younger Natalie said with more than just a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, hey, Nat" August said in an uncharacteristically happy tone.

"Who are you and what have you done with August" Natalie answered with a joking tone.

"Trying to find a reason to be happy. Marci takes us to the fortress of doom in 1 hour"

"Speaking of Marci, did you see her face last night? Priceless."

"Nat, how could I have not? It looked like her head was about to explode."

"Why was she so mad anyway? How was I supposed to know that an onion is hard enough to break a window?"

"I think she was more angry about the fact that you and Phoenix were hitting an onion around with a baseball bat inside the hotel ballroom in the first place. I seriously think Marcie's going to give that Tom guy the bill for the window" August said in that voice that always seemed to make Natalie feel small and childish.

"Whoa check this out, August."

"What is it, Phoenix?"

".com. Apparently, this guy is not only a fantastic producer as his former boss says, he's also a former well known Canadian boy band front man."

"Boy band? Ugh, I hate this guy already." August spat as she was applying her makeup.

"Right, because you would have loved him otherwise" Phoenix said slightly amused.

"Former front man? Did they get someone new or something?" Natalie asked still wrapping her mind around having a famous uncle.

"Says here that they broke up around 2001. Hence the former." Phoenix said

"Why?"

"Uhhhhh, oh here it is. The official word is that it was because of creative differences." Phoenix said as August came around to look at the article.

"Scroll down. Here's a quote from Chaz Blackburn, another band member. "Tom (Quincy) simply hasn't grown up yet. He's egotistical, selfish and childlike. He walked out on the band because he couldn't get his way anymore." What do you think about that Phoenix?"

"What does this Tom guy have to say about that?"

"Retorting statement from Tom Quincy otherwise known as "Lil' Tommy Q"." Okay, what terrible thing do you have to do to earn a nickname like that?"

" August…" Nat said in a warning tone

"Simmer down, Nat. I'm just kidding. Okay here it is. "Chaz (Blackburn) is jealous. Always has been, always will be. Ever since I became the band's front man, the minute I made a suggestion for a new song, wardrobe, or anything at all, he shot me down. I had no creative voice in the band, at all. And with Chaz's lack of vision, the band was going nowhere, fast. So I left. Simple as that."

"This guy sounds like a jerk" Phoenix said. There was something he didn't like about this guy.

"Doesn't it sound like this guy knows exactly what he wants" August said trying to mush any excitement that might pool inside her. She didn't need any reason to get attached.

"No, sounds like he's an egotistical jerk. Now come on. Marcie's waiting in the car" Natalie said in a matter of factly tone

"We're not supposed to leave for another 30 minutes."

"Well, apparently our social worker can't wait to get rid of us. Can you believe that?" Natalie said

"Grab your bags, let's go" Phoenix said in a very sudden sour tone.

* * *

Chapter 2 Teasers:

**Surprise!!!**

"Well dude, _**apparently**_, upsetting a pregnant woman, isn't a good idea."  
"Is that so?"

"I'm Marcie Bentwood. I'm looking for Tom Quincy"  
"Sister? There must be some misunderstanding. I don't **have** a sister"

"Sister? I didn't know Tommy had a sister"  
"Neither did he."


	3. Surprise!

**Heya, peeps, It's me again. Here's the next 's a little shorter than the last one. The next one will be longer. It's about 800 word and counting. But, first....**

**A word to my lovely reviewers:**

**NotAContrivance** I'll try to watch my punctuation. I'm so happy you like it. Oh, and thanks for being the very first person to review my story.

**Jenn6891:** i'm glad I caught your interest I'll post it on DLS when i'm more comfortable with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!!!**

_" Surprises? Oh, don't even get me started. Whether it's your big sister jumping out to scare you for fun, or waking up one day as a superstar, it'll still knock the wind out of you. " - Jude Harrison_

_"Surprises, whether good or bad, can leave you reeling. The bigger the suprise, the longer you're gonna be out of it."- Tom Quincy_

* * *

Tommy dragged himself out of bed, still deadbeat tired. It wasn't anything he didn't expect after the day he had yesterday. From the dressmaker's to the florist to the tailor's to the venue to lunch then back to the dressmaker's and then to the wedding planner's to finalize invitations. He hadn't expected Jude to take all the minor details so seriously, but it was her wedding, after all.

Tommy made a beeline for the coffee. Surprised to find that the coffee was already done and there was no Jude to be found anywhere near it. Which was odd because usually Jude thrived around the coffee maker in the morning. Then he noticed a small Post-It note on the counter directly in front of the coffee maker

_Tommy,_

_Went to meet wedding planner. Figured you wanted to sleep. Be back at 1:00. Call Jamie and tell him I won't be able to make it to NBR today._

_Love,_

_Jude_

_P.S. Made you some coffee. Hope it's not too strong._

He looked at his watch. 12:30? Had he really slept that late? He liked sleeping as much as the next guy, but-

"Hey, dude" Spied said from behind Tommy, startling him and causing him to drop a cup of hot coffee on his bare feet

"Ahhh! Dammit, Spied, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Sleeping on your couch."

"Why?"

"Well dude, apparently upsetting a pregnant woman isn't a good idea."

"Is that so?" Tommy said grabbing paer towels to clean the mess.

"Yep. Dude, by the way Karma was yelling you would have thought I had killed the dog. That and Jude said the couch was open if I ever needed it."

"Fair enough. Coffee?"

"Uhh, Nah. I'd better get home before my lovely lady calls the cops, Seeya later, dude"

"Give Karma my best"

"Sure, dude" as he was opening the door "Umm, dude."

"I'm Marcie Bentwood from child services. I'm looking for Tom Quincy" Hearing his name Tommy quickly went through the living to the front door.

"I'm Tom Quincy"

"Hello I'm-"

"Yeah. I heard. Is there some kind of problem?"

"No, no problem. I'm sure by now you've heard of your sister's admittance into Greenwood Rehabilitation Center."

"Sister? There must be some misunderstanding. I don't have a sister"

"Ummm, dudes. I'm gonna leave now" Spied not sure what to do in this awkward situation. Just as he was passing the drive way Jude pulled in.

"Hey, Spied"

"Hey Jude,

"Ha, Very funny. Whatcha up to?"

"Going back to patch things up with my lady"

"Oh, well do you need a ride? But we might need to make a stop at the florist's."

"I would, but it sounds like you might be needed more up there." Spied made a gesture towards the house

"Who's she?"

"Someone from child services"

"And the kids?"

"His nieces and nephew from the sounds of it"

"Tristan doesn't have any kids." Jude shook her head

"But, his sister does, apparently"

"Sister? I didn't know Tommy had a sister"

"Neither did he. Later, Jude, dude"

"Umm, uh, bye."

What in the world was going on?

_

* * *

_

_" Yeah, I can't breathe. At all." -Jude Harrison_

_" I might be out of it for a week ." - Tom Quincy_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Teasers:**

**Attitudes, and Explanations**

"How 'bout some answers."

"...Where's the party?"

"What's that? _More_ paperwork?"  
"No, it's a bill for a window they broke at the hotel"  
"Great"


	4. Attitudes, and Explanations

**Hey, You know the the drill. Here's the next chapter.**

**Jenn6891:** Did I quote any IS quotes? Unless you're talking about the ones I wrote myself. If so, thank you. As for Karma, could you imagine the hell? I can, which is why I wrote it. Oh, and it's after the finale. Save some somewhat large twists. But fear not, all shall be explained. But if u have any more questions don't hesitate to PM me.

**:** I'm glad you like it and I'll try.

**Remember:** Reviews make me happy...... a happy author means I write more......the more I write the faster you get a chapter. You seeing the connection here? Let's hope so. Granted I'm gonna write whether or not anyone reviews, but still, I appreciate them very, very much. I'll try to respond to all of them.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**Attitudes and Explanations.**

As Jude slowly approached her house, the child services lady handed a stack of papers to Tommy. Tommy's face soon took to a look of panic and confusion, exactly mirroring her own. Tommy lifts his head from the paper work in panic almost like he was looking for an escape. In that instant, he saw Jude.

" Jude!" Four heads turned and entrapped Jude in a very, very awkward moment.

" Hey, Guys. Where's the party?" Jude asked attempting to lighten the moment

" Why don't we take this inside, and get all of the legal stuff out of the way." Marcie suggested clearly unamused by Jude"s humor. Marcie then made her way into the house,with the kids following. Jude took the moment to get a good look at the the now passing figures. The tallest and ,obviously, the oldest, was about 16 and had dark hair that the three shared. He was wearing a wife beater, a gray hoodie and jeans and carried a large black duffel bag over his muscular behind him was a younger girl about 12-ish. She wore a light blue T-shirt obviously affiliated with a sports team and, apparently _Bob's Hardware Store._She pulled behind her a large rainbow colored suitcase. The last person was a teenage girl about the age of 14. A black shirt featured across it a name,which Jude assumed, was a band. The pulled along a large black suitcase and held a leaning guitar case steady against a railing. The girl noticed Jude looking and met her gaze full on. The girl, unwavering in her stare lowered her lip, and Jude heard a low gravelly, vicious noise come from her.

_"Did she just __**snarl**__ at me?" _Jude thought. The girl smiled evily and turned toward the door.

"_Yeah, this should be fun"_ Jude thought and reluctantly followed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

".... and of course if there are any problems, I can be reached at our nearby office in the city. Any questions?

"So you're just placing them in Tommy's custody, just like that?"Jude questioned, doubtful.

"Well considering the circumstances, yes, but if there are any concrete reasons you can't take care of them, they can be transferred to a foster home. If not, sign here, and I'll be on my way."

" Lets say I do sign this, _now_, what are the terms? If things change in the near future how does that effect this?" Tommy asked working his way to a point. Marcie saw where he was going with this immediately

"This contract is very short term. It would have to be renewed every few months, so should such the case arise were we find the documents, such as the birth certificates and admittance papers, are fake, we wait out the contract, and don't renew it, and I will deal with placement of the minors." Tommy considering this quietly, nodded his head and quickly scrawled his name on the line

_"Here goes nothing"_

Marcie had long since left, leaving Jude to ponder things as Tommy lead the eldest boy, Phoenix, to his new room, or rather, her old one. The two girls sat, the older of the two, whose name she'd learned was August sat across from her, arms folded and glared. The youngest, Natalie occupied herself with finding her locket in the large multicolored bag.

"Where're you from" Jude ask hoping not to anger the snarly one.

"Arizona" August answered

"That's cool" Jude said unsure how to respond otherwise

" Nope, really hot, actually"

_"Yeah this'll been fun"_ But this time, It was August thinking. And there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in the thought

* * *

A large hand fumbled for his telephone as it rang.

_"Where the hell is it"_ the drowsy man thought as he fumbled in his living room. He found it to scold however it was called.

_" Back on shore for two hours and suddenly my phone won't shut up"_

"Hello" the man said, his voice still very sleep logged

" Tristan" an familiar voice said. And Tristan was suddenly very awake

"Tom, what do you want?"

"How 'bout some answers"

" Answers? What the hell are you talking about, man? I haven't been anywhere near you or your pop princess. I've been on a fishing boat, on and off, for months" Tristan answered agitated by the accusation

"Does the name 'Emily Rose' ring a bell at all?"

"Who told you bought that?"

"A woman from child services, 'bout an hour ago."

" Christ, she had kids!?!"

"Mind telling me what I'm missing?"

"Man, I barely remember her, I was, what, six when she left. And you, you were just a baby."

"And nobody thought I might want to know?"

"Oh, c'mon, Tom. You know how it was. Something bad happened, and you just shut your mouth. No one talked about it, No one wanted to.

"So you left me to find out, 27 years later, like this? Do you know what kind of position that puts me in?"

"What? One where you have to take care of someone besides yourself? But,hey, I'm sure you can pay a caretaker to take care of them,'cause hey, your pop princess seems to be great with that."

"You leave her out of this."

"Why? She always seems eager to put her nose my business."

"You know what? I know what I need to know, I'm done"

"Classic Tom, gets whatever he needs from some one, and then heads for the hills!"

"Goodbye, Tristan." Tommy didn't even wait for a response. A_ click_ and a dial tone were all that was left of the bitter phone call.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Teasers**

**The Media Attacks**

_" I don't know how to deal with this. I don't have a clue."_

She was very obviously overwhelmed and scared. And Jude's expression mirrored it exactly.

* * *


	5. The Media Attacks

**Chapter 4:**

**The Media Attacks**

**The next day....**

She had gotten up earlier than anyone else in the house. She wasn't used to going to bed so earlier, but after dinner everyone had kept to themselves, and then, just gone off to bed. Barely a word was said. And without anyone to entertain her, and being that it was too dark to go outside, Nat went to bed as well.

She hadn't gotten the chance to look around outside yet. She stipped-toed down the stairs, and slowly toward the door. She noticed a group of strange men and women all holding cameras. Some kind of club, maybe? Whoever they were they had to live somewhere near, and she might as well scope out the neighbors now. She opened the door and suddenly the group of people more than she had thought there had been, turned and then ran in her direction.

There was flashing of lights and yelling and questions. And then............

* * *

_"What a night"_Jude thought as , soon after waking she recalled the night before. Nothing overwhelming had actually happened, in fact not much of anything had happened. They had really just eaten some take-out and went to bed. It was just so much to process in one night. The kids had to live with Tommy and since Tommy was living with her, she might be expected to take of them. There was a scary thought. She couldn't take care of herself half the time. How-

What was that?

Jude carefully slide out of Tommy's arm, and tipped toed out of the room. She slowly padded past her old room- Now August's.

BAAM! The front door slammed shut and she could hear muffled yelling. The kind yelling that reminded her of-

Ohmygod. Paparazzi. Jude quickly ran down stair, imagining the worst possible scenarios. She open the front door and sure enough there was Natalie surronded by a vicious swarm of paparazzi. Nat was very obviously overwhelmed and scared. And Jude's expression mirrored it exactly.

Their attention quickly focused on Jude and they now threw their questions at her.

_"Jude! Jude! Who are the kids?"_

"_Jude! Are you and Tommy planning to adopt them?"_

In the frenzy of flashing light and yelling Jude got angry, at that point it was over. Any thing that would happen, she couldn't be held responsibkle for.

"Natalie, get in the house, Get Tommy." Natalie, not sparing a second, ran ito the house and upstairs. Jude should of followed her. She should have cooled down and then called Jamie to set a press confrence, but she couldn't, she was too angry.

"You people are sick, you know that? She's just a kid. They're just kids"

"What's wrong Jude?" Said a man. She was sure she'd seen his face before. Faint flashes of a ambulance and a motor scooter. Him. " Afraid the older sister might take your place?"

Jude saw red. Tommy had been getting some critism for, what else, her age. Predictable and easy to handle. Jude knew the comment was only said to make her angry. She didn't care. She flung herself at the man in fist met his face. She had once wished that she could've hurt more than just his face. She was now getting her wish.

Whether she was defending August or Tommy she would'nt know. It didn't matter. She faintly heard Tommy pleading her to stop and felt his hands pulling her into the house.

She was in **_way _**over her head.

* * *

Jude's hand flung to her cellphone, an hour later.

"Jude, Hey"

"Nice try, Sades, but in any order, it's still annoying. How's Japan?"

"You don't know what you're missing"

"You don't know what _you're_ missing"

"Actually, Jude, I do, I've still got Internet, ya know. What happened?"

"I punched out a paparazzi"

"I know that, but why?"

"They attack Tommy's niece, and then one of them verbally attacked Tommy"

"Niece? I didn't know-"

"No, Tommy's brother does not have kids. Yes, his sister does. And, no he didn't have a clue he had one. That answer all your questions?"

"Sounds like you've told this story a lot."

"Several times since the lady from child services dropped them off yesterday."

"Just like that?"

"More or less, yeah"

"Oh , Jude listen, my plane is boarding, Call me later"

"Where is D shipping you off to now?"

"India"

"Send me a postcard. Or a least an e-mail."

"Gotcha. Later, little sis"

"Bye Sadie"

Click

* * *

"She's a freak" August said to her older brother.

"She was protecting Nat from those media freaks." Phoenix seeing from Jude point of view. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he did.

"Nat was already in the house. How was she in any danger then?"

"I don't know"

"We've been thrown into a house with a couple of whack jobs. _**Famous**_whackjobs"

"Can't argue with that."

"Of course you can't."

"Whackjobs, who are getting married."

"They're perfect for each other. Wait, married?"

"You didn't notice the ring?"

"No, how did you? I get half my hair cut off you don't have a clue. Miss. Whackjob has a speck of overpriced metal on her finger, and you notice? Who are you?"

"That was 2 years ago. And you had hair to like, past your butt. It wasn't that noticeable"

"Your such a guy sometimes"

"Yep, And wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Nat was sitting on the front step, where several hour before she had been ambushed. Tommy had threatened to call the cops, which had definitely cleared the property.

"She heard a laugh from inside, August's she guessed.

She didn't care to partake in August's 'Tommy and Jude bashing'. They didn't seem like bad people. Jude couldn't be, not not after this morning.

"Hey" Jude said from behind her. Nat jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry"

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"You just surprised me, that's all."

" No I was, uh, talking about what happened this morning"

"No, yeah, I'm great. I've played games of dodge ball that've shaken me up more than that."

"You play a lot of sports?" Jude asked gesturing toward her shirt which arched the word **Bluejays** across it.

"I practicaly live for them. You?"

" Oh, god no. I'm about as athletically inclined as....as my Dad. Now there's a scary thought. My dad and a soccer field... not good. Me and a soccer field....worse" Jude laughed as she sat next to Nat . Nat tried to chuckle along.

" I feel weird asking this, but what do you.......I mean, why are you famous?"

"I'm a singer-songwriter. I've recorded a few albums"

"Seriously? Tell August that, she might like you more."

" Yeah, thanks for the thought, but I don't think it'll help much."

"Nah, probably not. Hey, has she growled at you yet?"

"Yeah, Is....is that _normal_?"

"For her? Yeah." Nat said laughing at the though of it. No matter the amount of times it happend it was still funny

"How old are you?"

"Eleven, Why?"

"You talk like you're a lot older"

"Thanks for that, I think."

"You're a good kid"

"Thanks, you too, I mean you're a good.......parental-figure type person."

"Thanks" but Jude face showed that she thought otherwise."Let's go inside"

"Yeah, Sure" Nat said lifting herself from the step and heading back into the house

* * *

Nat, August, and Phoenix had gone to bed. She had tried to, but every time she tried, all she could see was Natalie's face scared as the paparazzi ambushed her. She headed to the kitchen to try the warm milk method.

_"I should have been able to stop it, or warn them, at least." _Jude thought but her regrets would solve absolutelynothing. She rested her elbows on the island. And her troubles weren't in the least bit concealed. They showed plainly on her face even when Tommy walked in searching for her.

"Hey" Tommy said quietly, in a raspy whisper

"Hi"

"What's wrong?"

"Could'nt sleep"

"Why?"

"Tommy.....I just, I don't know. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't have a clue"

"Parent never start out knowing how to deal children. They learn. We'll learn."

"We're not parents, Tommy. We're not starting out with babies. They're already half grown."

"We're just gonna half to play it by ear."

"What if that's not enough? "

"It will be. C'mon, let's go back to bed." Tommy said and Jude obliged feeling at least a bit more sound. She could do this.

_"Turns out I didn't need that glass of milk. What I needed was a large, tall glass of Tommy Quincy"- Jude_


	6. Just Another Busy Morning

**Okay so this was originally supposed to be longer but I figured that I've made you wait long enough. Plus I'm a little stuck.**

**Hey, why don't you give me a review as a late Christmas present. I'd like that.**

**Also, I've started another fanfic so chapters may take a bit longer for me now. But don't worry, I'll update as soon as I finish a chapter, however long it takes.**

**One more thing: Why don't you check out the new Fanfic? It's called Jude Harrison: The Memories.**

**Just Another Busy Morning.....**

Jude woke planning to start today right, no paparazzi, no fighting, and no problems. Problem is problems aren't something you plan. For most people, for normal people, problems weren't something you tried to cause. That would mean, August, like today wasn't normal. August hated her, for some unknown unexplainable reason, and August was going to find the best way to show it.

* * *

August knew this would be the day Jude would try to 'bond' with her. No, not because she had some premonition, but because she had overheard Jude and Tommy talking in the middle of the night. The plan had been to raid the house's sweets, but when she headed to the kitchen she had heard Jude and Tommy talking. Something about being parents and learning.

The only thing that they were about to learn was that August, was the living she-devil herself. Bonding. Pssh. After this those two wouldn't want too know her in any way. Then, at the very least, they would leave her alone.

Of course the plan had been to torment Jude, which she thought would have been easier. But thing don't always go as planned.

* * *

Jude awoke, her head nuzzled in the crook of Tommy's neck, and her arm laid lazily across his stomach. She tried to gently pull herself out of his arms, without waking Tommy. But, as she lifted herself off the bed, Tommy stirred.

"Morning" Jude said in almost a whisper, thought the sun was annoyingly bright and she had no reason to be quiet.

BAAM! Clunk! And, apparently, neither did anyone else.

"Ow!" said a distant, high pitched voice.

"And that'd be our cue" Jude said, lifting herself from the bed and walking to the dresser.

"I'll go check out what's going on down there" Tommy said, not exactly thrilled. He got up off the bed.

"In you're boxers?" Jude questioned

BANG!

"Right, clothes first." he said , walking toward the closet

"How about a shower first?" Jude said

"Trying to hint at something?" Tommy said poking his head out of the closet.

"I meant alone, Quincy. Get your mind out of the gutter." Jude said giving him a clean pair of jeans.

CLANK!

"Easier said than done, Harrison"

"Just go take a shower. Preferably a cold one."

"And you will...?"

"Figure out who's going where. I can't take all three to go wedding planning. It'll turn into disaster."

"What about the paparazzi?"

"Jamie's got it covered. I'm telling you, he's gonna give Darius a run for his money"

"And what will Jamie tell the press?"

"Just enough to keep people off our backs, and away from the kids." This seemed to satify Tommy.

"So who is everyone going to go with? Which kid do you like best?"

"Parents don't play favorites. Quincy, shower, now, or we're never gonna get out of this house"

* * *

Jude had finally made it down to the kitchen,with much difficulty after waiting forever for the bathroom. Tommy honestly took longer 'prettying' himself in the bathroom than Sadie used. But Tommy was now upstairs locating the car keys. She immediatly headed to the kitchen where there was a heavy coating of batter across the island and floor.

There in the very middle of the island stood a heaping plate of pancakes. And a batter dusted Natalie stood with a mop attempting to clean the mess.

"Good Morning" Jude said, barely suppressing a smile. She probably should have been mad. But the image was more funny than angering.

"I made pancakes" Nat said upbeat and cherry hoping by some fluke Jude had't notice the mess.

"I see." Jude said still attempting to hold back her laughter " How did this happen?"

"Oh,well," Nat said looking down at the mess as if she had just noticed. "I'm very clumsy in the kitchen" she said innocently.

"OK, well, clean it up, please. We've kinda gotta go like......now." Jude said glancing at her watch.

"Yea ma'am. Wait, where are we going?" Nat said eager to finally get out of the house.

"Well, Tommy's got to go to work, and I've got to do wedding stuff. Listen, where are August and Phoenix?"

"Uhh, Sleeping, I think."

"Thanks." Jude said quickly before turn and heading upstair.

"Umm.. Uh.. Jude, that's not such a......good idea...and she's gone." Nat said turning back to the mess. "Ugh" she then looked at the ceiling to look at anything but the mess.

"Oh, so that's where that egg went" she said gazing at the ceiling

* * *

Jude quickly made her way up the stairs to her, er, August's room.

She knocked

A "Thump' was heard along with a fair amount of cursing.

She knocked again.

Again, more cursing, more thumping

And she knocked again.

There was one last thump

And the door was opened.

"What in the _hell,_ could be so damn important at 7 AM" a disheveled,angry August yelled.

"We've got stuff to do" Jude said

"**_NO, _**you've got stuff to do, I need to go back to bed." August practically

"We're leaving in 20 minutes. I'll drag you out kicking and screaming if I have to."

"So what _is _on the agenda today? Endangering my sister's life again, or maybe a little paparazzi boxing?"

"Just get dressed,OK? You'll go with Tommy."

"Quality time with Little Tommy Quincy. Just what I've always wanted" but Jude was already gone.

* * *

"Tommy, you take the older girl, Ok?" Jude said as she sipped the last of her coffee and waited for Natalie to get dressed

"Why?"

"'Cause she hates me." Tommy gave her an odd look.

"I doubt that."

"Three days ago, she snarled at me"

"Jude, she's adjusting. Give it time."

"I am, which is why ,you need to take her with you."

"Fine, I'll take the two older ones."

"And I'll take youngest" Jude said looking relieved and very pleased

"And what _is_ on the agenda?"

"The wedding planner wants to go cake tasting. Any requests? A red licorice covered wedding cake maybe?"

"I'm good as long as it's not coconut"

"No coconut, gotcha."

"I'm ready!!!" Natalie yelled by the door.

"Gotta go. Jude said as she quickly kissed Tommy and ran out with Natalie.

"Seeya, girl."

August and Phoenix came down stairs fully dressed.

"Are we gonna go or what?" August spat.

"Yeah, yeah we'll go in a minute." Tommy said as he turned back to the island to grab his keys. Just then......

Glop!

An egg yoke fell from the ceiling straight onto Tommy's head. August and Phoenix toppled over laughing, and Tommy had to laugh with them, letting the egg yoke flop onto the island.

And then he promptly went back upstairs and took yet another shower.

* * *

Chapter 5:


	7. Sweets and Scowls

Hey, I love all the comments I've been getting.

thinkpink14148: Thank you for liking it. Thank you for wanting more. And luckily for you, here it is.

Biminigirl15: Yeah, you kinda have to have a good sense of humor around kids. Otherwise it's torture. And as for the kids liking Tommy and Jude, Nat already does. The other ones, who knows? Oh wait, I do! But, you, on the other hand, are just gonna have to wait.

Jenn6891: I'm glad you found that funny.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweets and Scowls

"Where are we going?" Nat asked eagerly

"The place is called 'Gâteaux du monde'. If I can find it." Jude said occupied with the road and the street signs.

"What does that mean?"

"Cakes of the World, or so Tommy says."

"Why are we going to a cake shop?"

"Cake tasting."

"Man, did I luck out!"

"Don't get too excited. If I can't find the place then we're just going home. Ah, no, wait here it is." Jude said as she pulled into the parking lot of a small but seemingly extravagant building.

"Is this it? Are we here? Can I get out?" Nat asked in a hyperactive voice.

"Yes, yes, and yes" Jude said before laughing as Nat struggled with the seat belt. After the struggle, Nat raced out of the car. And to the front door.

"Nat, calm down, we've still got to wait for our appointment. And you have some flour left in your hair"

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"Where we are we going?" August said.

"The new and improved office of NBR. Work."

"Oh, Man, did we luck out." August said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't get too excited, August, we're just going to a independent record label that's probably teeming with indie bands." Tommy said, hoping too at least spark her interest. It worked.

"What's it's name?" August asked. Tommy prepared for hysterical laughter. Or at least some ridiculing.

"Nana's Basement Record"

"Are you serious?" August asked. Tommy nodded "Right, cause that doesn't scream 'I'm a grandma's boy' or 'I'm in love with my calculator'"

"At least they can figure out how to work a calculator." Phoenix spoke, for the first time since they had started driving.

"He speaks!" Tommy tease

"Yeah, that'll be the last time today" August said being completely serious.

''How do you know?" Tommy asked

"He's in one of those moods. He won't talk much." August stated still being completely serious. Phoenix just nodded his head and stared out the window.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at 'Gâteaux du monde'...........**_

"Jude Harrison?" a tall, thin lady asked.

"That's you!" Nat yelled, far from antsy. She looked ready to blow from excitement.

"Yeah, That's me." Jude said.

"I'm Catiline McKlyntly. I want to formerly welcome you to**_'_**Gâteaux du monde' "

"Yeah, you're the owner, right?"

"Part owner. My husband and I run the shop together. I understand you're planning you're wedding. Where is the groom?"

"Working. Tommy's not very particular about this sort of thing. He specifically asked me to come here, though."

"Well, I'm glad he did."

"Yeah, oh, I hope you don't mind, but I've brought one of Tom's nieces."

"Oh, No, That's no problem at all. Come right this way."

-

"........,and traditional flavors are chocolate, white, marble and red velvet but we do offer, lemon pound cake, strawberry cake, carrot, which is usally good for a fall wedding, almond pound cake and five flavor pound cake. Fillings are optional, and are often used with white cakes. We have cherry, blueberry, apple-also great for a fall wedding, raspberry, apricot, and strawberry. We have butter-cream icing, cream-cheese icing, chocolate, traditional white, and chocolate-butter icing. Should we start tasting at random or did you have anything in mind?"

Nat was, at this point, salivating. She looked at Jude hoping she would give the word to begin eating.

"Okay, um, let's just start trying stuff." Jude said. Nat perked up as whispered to a employee passing by. The employee wasted no time turning around to enter what Jude assumed was the kitchen. The same person came out with a large cart with many little pieces of cake. They set the first little pieces of red velvet cake in front of them.

"Finally" Nat said

* * *

**_Meanwhile at NBR........._**

" I thought this place was supposed to be teeming with indie bands." August said even thought they had not yet entered the building

"We're not even inside yet, chill, okay?" Tommy said as Phoenix exited the Viper.

They entered the building and it was indeed teeming with people. Some bands, some summer interns, and others were important business people. In fact, NBR was climbing up the latter of sucess. Thank to first few hits Speiderman had provided, Jamie had had been able to affored at bigger studio space that made Nana's basement look like...well, a basement. Jamie had a small office at the back of the building. Tommy and Jude had a joint office space near Jamie's, not that it was used all that much. What was used, was the studio that Jamie had given to Tommy and Jude to do with 'whatever they see fit'. As long as it was work appropriate.

"Holy crap! There's people everywhere!" August said.

"Yeah, c'mon, I've got work to do." Tommy said

"Tommy, just the man I was looking for. Speid is already waiting in Studio 1. Oh, are these the kids he's blabbering about all week." Jamie said

"Yeah, this is August and Phoenix. My niece and nephew."

"Speid said there was three."

"Yeah, Jude has the youngest."

"Hey, Jamie is it? You named this place, right?"

"Yeah, see I started out my Nana's basement." Jamie said ready to start on a long explanation of the name. Instead, August looked him straight in the eye and said

"You didn't have a lot girlfriends in High School, did you? August asked seriously. Jamie looked back at Tommy

"She's lovely" Jamie said sarcastically

"Yeah, were gonna find Spied" Tommy said breaking the silence, and heading toward Studio 1

-

"Hey, Speid"

"Tom, hi, listen I've got somethin I'd like you to-. Holy crap, it's the kids. Were's the youngest one?"

"With Jude. Do you have anything ready to work on?"

"Yeah, dude, hold on a minute. How are they doing?"

"The girl just got done insulting Jamie, and the guy only speaks a handful of times a day."

"And the youngest? "

"Nice, polite, fun to be around. Basically the opposite of her sister." Tommy said. Unfortunatley August had caught that bit of the conversation.

"Oh, hello, Spiderman is it?"

"Speiderman"

"Yeah, I saw you the day we got here. You look kinda flustered and embarrassed leaving. It was kinda early. What are you two? Lovers?" August asked. Tommy spilt his very hot coffee all over his legs and Speid looked looked aghast at the accusation.

"I'm married"

"So? Tommy's engaged. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." August said and then laughed " Too easy." By this time Phoenix was laughing so hard he was holding himself up against the wall to keep from falling. But this time August and Phoenix were the only ones laughing.

* * *

"I don't every want to see another piece of cake in my life." Nat said

"Nah, wait a week. You'll be fine." Jude said equally as stuffed

"What do we do now?" Nat asked.

"You've only got two bags of clothing right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Let's go get you some more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. C'mon."

Honestly, Jude had never thought of shoppping as fun,least of all at a mall, but Nat made it that way. Nat had even convinced Jude to by a couple pair of new (torn) jeans. They had stopped at a jewelry store ( Nat- a recycled neckalace. Jude-Nothing.), a pet store ( Nat had gotten a hamster and hamster food, and a cage while Jude eyed up the puppies) several clothing stores( Nat-a buttload of clothing. Jude- Some torn jeans.) an electronics store( Nothing), a music store( Nat grabbed pamplets on piano lessons and Jude eyed up the guitars) and lastly a CD store.

But at the end of the day Jude was exausted. They walked in her front door and Nat went to play with her hamster. Jude, however, passed out on the couch.

* * *

"Quincy, you drive any faster and I'll call the cops straight from here." August said.

"We were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Jude is not gonna freak out. She isn't Karma." Phoenix said They had a run in with Karma during lunch. Scary. Even August was somewhat scared.

"Yeah, okay you're right."

"Wasn't that our house you just past?" August asked

"Ahhh, Crap"

-

Tommy had finally turned around and gotten home at a late 7:00. Jude did not freak out. Jude was asleep on the couch. Nat was playing with a hamster that she had named Blob.

"He looks like a giant blob of fur, thus Blob." Nat had informed them.

"Is Jude okay?" Phoenix asked

"Oh, yeah, she passed out like and hour and half ago." Nat said

"Listen, how does pizza sound?" Tommy made a quick call before he had left NBR

"Cool" Phoenix said

"Great" Nat exclaimed

"Whatever" August said then glanced at Jude. She smiled evilly and said " Hey, do we have any markers?"

"Go to your room" Tommy said not able to deal with any more of her plots. She had pissed off half the summer interns, and a important business man, which had caused Jamie to have a Darius-worthy angry face.

The kids scattered leaving Tommy and a sleeping Jude. He sat down on the arm of the couch looking down at the very peacful Jude. She stirred a bit causing hair to cover her face. Tommy gently moved the hair out of her face. Despite the the gentleness of the gesture, Jude stirred and opened her eyes and looked straight up into Tommy's.

" Hey" Jude whispered

" Hi" Tommy whispered back. Jude lifted herself so she was sitting giving Tommy room to sit. He slid down from the arm and onto the cushion. Jude leaned into Tommy and put her head on his shoulder.

"So?" Tommy asked to start a conversation.

" How was your day?" Jude asked eyes closed as she slid into Tommy's lap. Tommy turned so his back faced the arm of the couch and Jude sat one of her legs over his.

"August managed to piss half the company off. You?"

"That must have been terrible. Shopping and cake tasting was........fun."

"It was pretty bad. We basically had to lock her in our office.

DING! DONG!

"That's the pizza" Phoenx said

"Money's on the counter" Tommy said not bothering to move from his spot. Jude eventually curled up to Tommy as he move down to have their head rest on the throw pillows. They quickly fell asleep.

* * *

How's that? I hope you liked it becaus it is.............after midnight. I'm going to be a zombie tomorrow.

Good Night

-Rae


	8. The Great Escape

Ch.7

"Phone's ringing!, hello!?" August said trying to wake Jude and Tommy. Jamie had been calling all morning being, in August opinion, annoying and naggy.

"Hey! Sleeping Uglyies, get up or Emo boy is going to get an earful" August yelled, making them stir.

"Huh?" Jude murmured, her voice full of sleep.

"Finally! Your loser boss has been calling all moring. Do something about it."

"What time is it?" Tommy said, finally waking

"Like quarter after 11" August said offhandely

"Crap! We're three hours late! August, Go get Natalie and... the other one. Get them to get ready"

"No" August said without a second thought.

_"August"_ Tommy said with a warning tone. August rolled her eyes, but....

"Fine, whatever" she said and turned back upstairs. Jude gave him an inquiring look.

"What?" He asked

"How did you do that?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Natalie says she loves music"

"You needed an eleven year old to help you figure that out?" Tommy said.

"Shut up. I mean how the hell does she like you more than me?"

"I thought we weren't playing favorites." Tommy inquired with a smirk

"This different, okay. Teenagers play favorites."

"Ahh, well, you'd know"

"Shut up"

* * *

"How many hours did you say?" Phoenix asked as they rummaged throught the garage.

"I think I turned the clock back about 2-3 hours, so Emo boy should be pissed"

"So they think it's 12 'o'clock when it's really like 2?"

"Yep."

"That's kinda evil, in a really cool mastermind kinda way"

"Thank you"

"Jamie's gonna have a coronary."

"That was the point, moron." August said

"Nat up yet?"

"You kidding? She's been up since 7:30."

"Where is she?"

"I told her Jude wanted her to get ready. She got ready like it was her personal mission in life. Less than a week and Nat worships the pop-star. Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"Nat is _way_ too nice to likes everybody"

"That would explain why she likes you, now doesn't it?" Phoenix said

"She likes me for the same reason I tolerate you. We're family."

"Yeah, and neither Tommy nor Jude is gonna change that"

"Yeah, I know. What's your point?" August asked, sensing a lecture coming on

"Why do you go to all the trouble of torturing them?"

"Because it's fun." August said brushing off the accusation

"That's just........cruel."

"Thank you."

"What's next? Spreading scandalous rumors online, or hot wiring their car?"

" Try car_**s**_. Do you think I could actually do that?"

"Stop. You're being ridiculous and childish, and you know it. Look I don't care if you hate Jude, there's no reason to treat her like this."

"Like......what? I don't see any harm in a prank."

"Pranks are okay, but this was malicious. They could lose their jobs, August. I think you're trying to sabotage them because they can actually take care of us and....." Phoenix trailed of knowing better than to finish _that_ sentence.

"And what? Go ahead, say it."

"Nothing" Phoenix

"No, no. I get it. and Mom never could, right? See this is what she's trying to do. Worm her way into our brains and tear us apart. And then when we become too"troubled' for her perfect little marriage, she can split us up and send us out"

"See I barely even make a refrence to Mom and suddenly Jude is some evil selfish person who is trying to tear us apart. When you know the only person who ever...." He trailed off again

"Gonna attack mom again,huh?"

"You gonna attack someone who's trying to help?"

"How has Jude helped us at all?"

"Oh, you know just the roof over our head"

"Yeah, because she has to."

"Yeah? Did she _have _to take Nat out on a shopping spree?"

"You know what, I'm done with this. Tell me when the lombotomy wears off, okay." August said turning toward the door to the house

"Tell me when you're ready start being fair"

"Fair? What's fair? Being sent hundreds of miles from home to live with strangers?"

"That is _**not**_ their fault. And you know **damn well** whose fault it is!"

"Stop it! Stop it! **Stop it**!" She turned around in a rush running into the house

"August, wait! August!" Phoenix pleaded as he followed August up the stairs.

"Wait? For what? For me to become a little popstar clone like you and Natalie?"

"That's crap and you know it."

"Is it? Really? Tell me, Phoenix, how long until you rent out the white sweatsuit, huh?

"August-"

"You know what, save it. I'm leaving."

"Where the hell are you going to go?"

"Home." August said flatly walking toward the door

"What home? The _home_ where Mom had her creepy boyfriends and druggie friends at day and night?"

"Damn it, Would it kill you to have a little bit of loyalty?"

"I have loyalty to the people who deserve it, like you and Nat. And _I love Mom_, okay? But,.....Augs....She needs **_help. _**More than we can give her. We need to be kids, especially you and Natalie. I had to grow up really fast, so I could be there for you and Nat, and I accept that, but....I don't want that for you."

"No, You're wrong. She needs us. And I'm going to help her, whether or not you do." August said hastily, open the door and slamming it behind her.

"August!"

* * *

"-Jamie, I understand you're upset, But-"

"Upset, Jude? It's 2:30. We've got new artists in everyday. I can't survive here without my two best producers "

"Yeah, I know, but there was some mishap with the clocks in the house"

"Yeah, and I'm sure it had **_nothing_** to do with devil child you're currently housing, but Jude. You've already missed you're studio time with Kara and _Lunch Meat._ And half of your time with _Sun's Knight_."

"But it's the only studio time I've missed. Ever. Gimme a break, Andrews. Please?"

"Ah, Dirty pool. Fine. But I've already rescheduled your time with Kara"

"For when?" Jude asked

"Saturday"

"Ah, Jamie-" Jude began in annoyance,but Jamie gave her the don't-start- look "I mean, Tell her I can't wait"

"Good, Now, That major minor artist I've been telling you about is going to be here in about 20 minutes."

"The what?"

"Jude! We've been talking about this for weeks."

"Oh, right underage artist, thing."

"The **thing** is huge"

"Yeah, only I'm still not understanding why you'd want to subject another teenager to the torture I went through."

"The point is to carry on the legacy. So many good artists give up because their told at a young age it's not possible."

"And I'm mentoring them because...."

"Because you've been in their shoes. I need you to be to them what Tommy was to you. Sorta."

"Okay but,-"

and the telephone rang

"Hello?"

* * *

Hey, I'd talk and tell you a whole bunch about my life but, my sis wants to watch old Instant Star episodes. And who am to say no to that?


End file.
